When We Get Back to Earth
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: After collecting the Black Star Dragon Balls, Trunks is ready to go back to his regular life. But a strange sparring match with Goku will give his plans a serious change. (Goku/Trunks)


Trunks leaned back in the shower, letting the hot water run freely over his body. A wide smile was plastered on his face as he stretched his arms high over his head, feeling tight muscles in his back loosening already. After all the long months searching and countless fights, they had finally collected all the Black Star Dragon Balls. He reflected on all the trouble they had gone through and sighed contentedly now that it was finally over. He rolled his neck lazily in a circle, feeling the bones pop in a soothing way. They were finally going to make their way back home and Trunks was ecstatic at the idea of not having to live in a spaceship much longer. Even being back at work didn't seem so bad as long as he got to go home to his spacious, and more importantly, private bedroom.

Speaking of private, an impish grin passed over his tan features and he glanced at the bathroom door. Both Goku and Pan should be asleep by now and it had been so long since he had a chance to do this. What was the harm in giving himself a little treat for a job well done? A hand slid down his flat stomach, tracing along the outlines of muscles until it brushed against a tuft of lavender curls as he reached his true goal. He wasn't even halfway erect yet, but a few tugs and the memories of his last sexual conquest, and he was getting there. He let the images flow freely of the cute brown-haired boy he had gone home with. What was his name again? Trunks was too busy right now to bother with that detail, he was just a casual fling anyway. But he had a pair of dreamy eyes and a highly gifted mouth and—yeah, those memories were definitely doing the trick now.

Letting himself relax and just give in to the first pleasure he'd allowed himself in almost a year, Trunks wasn't surprised he was at the edge so quickly. Bracing himself against the tile wall with one arm, he stroked himself with more urgency until he came with a loud moan. If his face wasn't already flushed from pleasure, a blush would have taken its place from the sound he had emitted. Glancing at the door again, he was pretty sure nobody had heard, so he let himself enjoy the afterglow for a few seconds more.

Finally straightening himself, he cleaned up any evidence of his activities and stepped outside. Drying himself off, he let a contented sigh tumble from his lips. That had been what he needed after the stressful adventures he had been on lately. Of course he would have preferred to not have to resort to pleasing himself, but when you're constantly being attacked, or followed around by two kids, there aren't many chances for romantic possibilities. Dressing himself in his pajamas, he stepped out into their shared sleeping quarters.

Goku looked up from where he lay sprawled on a futon and locked eyes briefly with Trunks before rolling back over. Trunks froze for a moment, but then relaxed quickly. Surely there was no way Goku had overheard him. He probably just woke up from the sound of the door opening or something. And Trunks had cleaned up, so even with his sharper sense of smell, Goku wouldn't notice anything, right? What did Goku care anyway? He was a grown man; he just currently didn't look like one. Yeah, Goku would totally understand and wouldn't judge Trunks for having a little indulgence. If anything, he probably did the same thing at least once.

The last thought brought with it a mental image of the full-blooded Saiyan touching himself as Trunks had just done. Shuddering at the thought of Goku as he was now repeating those actions, Trunks decided to swap it for the much preferable adult-sized Goku. He had never thought about the savior of Earth that way because face it, the man was his best friend's dad and that was one of the very few lines Trunks didn't cross. But Goku and Goten did look very similar, to the point where Goten kept his hair either very long or very short in order to avoid looking like a smaller clone of his father.

And Goten was a man Trunks _had_ on multiple occasions fantasized about. Mostly when they were younger and the combination of a very close relationship coupled with new and strange urges led to a few awkward moments laughed off later; when Trunks had decided, yes, he did like males and Goten decided he liked females. The bond they had forged through friendship, and a literal fusion, was too strong to be broken over those secondary feelings. Trunks still masturbated sometimes to the thoughts of Goten, but now it was more of a twisted revenge than a true sexual want. It worked astoundingly well too. Whenever the youngest Son pissed him off, Trunks would come back the next day with a very particularly wicked grin on his face and Goten would _know_ and there was nothing he could do about it _._ Then this was usually followed by a very Goten-ish "Aww, man, not again!" and they would both laugh about it. Because even though it was extremely weird and probably not what most best friends did, it worked for them because they weren't most people and they certainly weren't even fully human. They loved each other from the bottom of their hearts and it didn't need to be a romantic love to matter.

So the idea of thinking of a Son man wasn't a foreign idea to Trunks, even Gohan had made a guest appearance in his dreams from time to time. Trunks argued that this was unintentional on his part, since it was a dream after all. What he did with the memory of the dream afterwards was his business and he shouldn't be judged for it. But outside of that, the elder brother was never an image he actively sought out. Certainly never Goku.

But now he was on that train of thought, he let his mind wander with it. Why had he never thought of Goku? Beyond the obvious: he's Goten's father, he's way older than Trunks, he's practically a saint, and he could probably kill Trunks with one finger if he wanted to? However, he was still a handsome guy that, before the little incident on the Lookout, really didn't look that much older than Trunks honestly. He certainly didn't look whatever age Goku actually was. Trunks wasn't sure if this was entirely Saiyan genetics or the fact Goku spent so much time being dead, but he hoped he looked that good when he reached that mysterious age too.

Trunks realized he had been standing in the middle of the room lost in thought for quite some time already, so he quickly scrambled into the futon Pan had laid out for him and stared at the ceiling as he waited for sleep. He took a furtive glance at the sleeping boyish form and he felt a gear turn in his head. The reason he never thought about the Son—because face it, if the idea had ever crossed Trunks's mind before he would have acted on it, purely on the principle that if Goten and Gohan had a chance to shine, surely Goku deserved one too—was because before their journey into space, he had never really spent much time with the man. Goku was usually busy being dead or training and neither of those things really involved Trunks.

Sure, there was the occasional party at Capsule Corporation, but those were usually the times which offered the most chances to raise hell. So Trunks was more focused on planning out elaborate schemes with Goten than trying to have a conversation with someone who was really only there for the food. Even when he went to Goten's house to hang out, the man was hardly ever around. Now that he was actively trying to recall any quality time they had spent together, Trunks realized that his future self had probably spent more time with Goku than he had.

Yawning lazily, Trunks made up his mind that as soon as they got back to Earth and he had some privacy, he was going fantasize about the patriarchal Son. It wasn't so much an act of lust for the man, as it was something devious that he _shouldn't_ do and therefore _would absolutely_ do. If he could fantasize about his best friend in a convoluted way to get revenge, then he could schedule a session for Goku to enter into his spank bank just because it wasn't the right thing to do. He fell asleep grinning like a fool.

XXXXX

After spending the day carefully selecting a small, barren, lifeless planet and making Giru double check to see it was indeed barren and lifeless, Pan carefully set the Black Star Dragon Balls together on the ground. She grinned happily up at her grandfather and Trunks nodded at him with a warm smile.

Goku stepped forward to call out to the dragon, "Come forth, Shenron!"

The sky turned black as the massive Ultimate Shenron twisted into view. Trunks and Pan took a step back as the planet itself was dwarfed by the enormity of the red and yellow dragon. Giru let out a panicked screech and latched onto Pan's back for safety. Goku stood his ground and stared into the bright yellow eyes of Ultimate Shenron with excitement rolling off him in waves. The dragon didn't speak, but stared down at the group in expectation.

"I wish to have my normal body back, with my tail too, if ya can." Goku grinned shamelessly.

"As you wish," the dragon spoke in a deep, booming voice. His eyes flashed a bright yellow and the entire area was lit up.

Goku was suddenly surrounded by a ball of light as his small form began to grow larger and larger, until he was returned to the body he had before Pilaf's devastating wish. The light dissipated around him and he patted his chest to make sure it had really worked. A long, brown tail caught his attention and he practically jumped with delight.

"My tail!" Goku was beaming and he waved up to Ultimate Shenron in appreciation. "Thank ya!"

"I have granted your wish. Now farewell." The dragon's voice reverberated across the small planet as the enormous god disappeared into the blackness.

"Grandpa!" "Goku!" Pan and Trunks both shouted out in delight now that the overwhelming presence in the sky was gone. They both ran over to congratulate him with a hug from Pan and a pat on the back from Trunks. Giru peeked over Pan's shoulder and ducked back down in fright.

"Goku big, big!" Giru beeped out, pointing a finger at the dramatic change from the small boy he was used to.

"Hush, Giru, this is what Grandpa is supposed to look like!" Pan assured the small robot with only the smallest trace of annoyance in her voice.

Goku ignored them however, throwing punches and kicks in the air to test his body. A loud growl rang through the air and he stopped with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Let's get somethin' to eat! Bein' back in my old body is makin' me hungry!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

Pan rolled her eyes at his unchanging nature. "Grandpa, you're always hungry!" She smiled affectionately though; glad to have things back to the way they were supposed to be. "Come on then! Trunks, it's your turn to cook!" She said with a mischievous wink and ran back to the ship with Giru in tow.

"What?!" Trunks ran off after her, but then paused and turned back to the older man. "Good to have you back, Goku!" He grinned for a second, then continued his course to the ship. Goku laughed merrily and folded both his arms behind his head as he followed after the others.

XXXXX

They had lingered on the planet after dinner, Goku saying he wanted to test his body out a little more before heading back to Earth. So the three adventurers had wandered back outside for the exercise while Giru had decided to remain in the safety of the ship. Trunks and Pan had given the eldest a light spar for warm-up, but then he had broken away on his own to push his limits without having to hold back on account of them. Eventually Pan had said her goodbyes with a yawn and retired to the ship, leaving Trunks to stare at Goku's incredible display of power in the distance.

Sitting on a rock as his blue eyes followed Goku's lightning fast movements, Trunks wondered if he should devote more time to training. Mainly he only did so when his father dragged him into the Gravity Room. But with all the struggles they had gone through to collect the Black Star Balls, he had come to the realization he actually had enjoyed the fights. He had grown a little stronger and his body mirrored the results with more definition in his muscles. Looking good was as strong a motivation to him as beating Kakarot was to his father, so he could spend a few extra hours a week working out for that reason. As a bonus, it would keep his father's comments about his lack of training to a minimum and he would look even better in his expensive, tailored suits, so it was really a win-win for everyone. Maybe he could even get Goten involved if the youngest Son wasn't busy chasing another girl. Laughing to himself, Trunks figured it was a lost cause since it was because of him chasing a girl that Goten had missed out on this trip in the first place.

But focusing back on Goku, Trunks didn't think he could commit to the kind of training that got those kinds of results. The Saiyan was a one man wrecking crew not even his father could keep up with. No, that wasn't quite right. He remembered his father telling him something when he was young about how the half-Saiyans had more potential than the full-blooded ones. How Gohan had been the most powerful one when Cell came out to play. Also, how his father was definitely not thrilled to hear Trunks was taking over the Capsule Corporation instead of dedicating his life to beating Goku in his father's name.

That would definitely be an endeavor unto itself, Trunks thought. Goku could go Super Saiyan Three; Trunks did Super Saiyan. Goku was a battle master and excelled at reading his opponents weaknesses before they did; Trunks was a company president and excelled at reading business contracts. Not exactly the best start at competing with the older man. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back to look up at the stars, Trunks ran through the logistics of what his training would have to be.

First he would probably have to step down as President of Capsule, his mom would be upset, but she would only have to run it a few years until Bra was ready—Dad's real choice as to who should be running it anyway. Then he would have to eat, breathe, and sleep training on a constant basis. He was pretty sure his dad trained in his sleep somehow, he'd just have to ask about it. Maybe he could go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again to catch up a little. He learned how to do Super Saiyan Three with Gotenks in there, so he was sure he could get there on his own eventually. Not that any of it really mattered, since it sounded much more tedious than sitting in board meetings all day, and not at all what he wanted to do in life.

"Trunks!" Goku's loud voice being so close startled him out of his thoughts and he scrambled to keep his balance atop the rock.

"Sorry! Ya didn' seem to hear me the first time." Goku wore his carefree grin. "I asked if ya wanted to spar a little more now that Pan's gone to bed. It'd be nice to test myself against a Super Saiyan."

Trunks almost blushed, wondering if Goku could possibly know he had just been concentrating on how to diminish the power gulf between them. Shaking the thought aside, he decided it was much more likely the Saiyan just honestly wanted to fight someone. Nodding in agreement, he slipped off his tan jacket and tossed it on the rock, opting to keep his brown gloves and blue scarf on.

Stepping a few feet away, Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyan form. He had to admit it was a little disappointing Goku didn't do the same, even if it was only to humor him. But then again maybe he could surprise the older man and force him to power up? Trunks tried to hide the grimace as his realized it was probably unlikely to happen. Looking at his opponent, Trunks knew that Goku was waiting politely for him to make the first move. The Champion of Earth could be a surprisingly smug bastard sometimes. Holding in a sigh, Trunks rushed at him, throwing a right hook at Goku's face.

Unsurprisingly, his attack didn't come close to hitting Goku. So instead he tried with a left kick. Another dodge. Trunks really hoped the whole fight wouldn't continue this way. It was one thing to fight against his father and be beaten mercilessly because he never stood a chance; but it was another entirely to actually be allowed to attack and still have no hope of landing a hit. It seemed toying with your opponent was something both Saiyans had in common.

After dodging a few more blows with an almost Vegeta-like smirk, Goku must have decided Trunks had enough of a warm up and started fighting back. Trunks suddenly wanted to go back to the dodging. He felt each of Goku's punches and kicks. Even in his base form, Goku was still powerful enough to send Trunks reeling from a hit. Was it the worst pain Trunks had ever felt? Physically, no. But he had inherited enough of Vegeta's pride to feel it there. His father didn't know how to hold back in a fight—it was no wonder he hated sparring with Goku, who seemed to have invented holding back.

Determined to make Goku fight seriously, Trunks powered up as high as he could and flew back in for the offensive. He threw an impressive flurry of punches, aiming for Goku's chest and face alike. Goku grinned at Trunks's efforts and kicked him neatly in the jaw. Recovering from the heavy blow, Trunks looked up from where he had been thrown and glared at the older man. On the plus side, he had actually managed to land some of his punches, but to be so easily swatted aside in the middle of his attack was still embarrassing. Goku was waving at him to come back for more and Trunks would be damned if he didn't knock that cocky smile off the man's face.

Charging at Goku, Trunks looked very much like his father at the moment. The same look of determination in his eyes, the same scowl over being tossed about, and the same ferocity of attack. The fact they both seemed destined to lose in their respective fights against Goku was better left unsaid. The two fighters were moving in a blur across the sky, flashes of light blooming in the night whenever they would collide.

There seemed to be a different feeling in the air now, but Trunks couldn't pinpoint it at first; then it hit him, quite literally. Every time Goku would punch or kick Trunks, his tail would brush against the younger man immediately. It was such a light contact it was easy to overlook in the face of the pain a blow from Goku dealt. But now he noticed it and was becoming increasingly distracted by it. More and more hits were landing on Trunks, which meant more and more contact with that tail. The tail didn't hurt him; in fact it was quite the opposite. Every touch of the tail seemed playful, almost affectionate if Trunks didn't think it was some weird mind game Goku was playing with him.

As the bizarre situation with Goku's tail went on, it only became stranger with time. There was a smell that accompanied it. Every time the tail touched him in his upper body, Trunks could just make it out over the scent of sweat in the air. It wasn't overbearing, but it was lingering more and more. Like a robust mixture of different spices, it was distracting Trunks almost as much as the actual contact of the tail. Gritting his teeth, he knew he was getting sloppy and he couldn't blame it simply on being tired. No wonder Goku wished for that tail back, it was a weapon all unto itself. How can your enemy beat you if they have that kind of distraction to contend with on top of the battle?

Trunks attempted to land a roundhouse kick on Goku's stomach, but as the older man blocked it with his forearms, the tail slapped Trunks squarely on the ass. Flailing back with a light blush, Trunks glanced up to see Goku snickering at him with a playful grin. He really was merely toying with Trunks. The thought alone gave Trunks the motivation to aim an uppercut at Goku's jaw with all his strength. He was elated at first he had connected, but then was immediately dismayed to see that the Saiyan's head was merely thrown back. Other than the slight tilt, Goku was completely unaffected by the hit. Trunks opened his mouth to berate the man for mocking him, but as soon as he did he felt the light pressure of the tail run along the length of his chest.

Immediately closing his mouth in an angered growl, Trunks planted his knee firmly in Goku's stomach. Again Goku remained motionless, letting Trunks hit him with full force. And again the tail returned; this time dragging over the bare skin on Trunks's leg. Quickly backing away from the bastard, Trunks's chest heaved from the strain of balancing breathing and trying to contain his rage at being made fun of. After all, Goku had invited him to spar, hadn't he? The Saiyan could at least pretend to be interested. Or maybe he had been pretending the whole time and was bored now, so decided 'hey, how can we make this fun again? Oh I know! I'll fuck with Trunks!'

Baring his teeth, Trunks debated on what his next action should be. Did he walk away now with what little was left of his dignity? Did he fire a Kamehameha right in Goku's face and see the jerk laugh that one off? A smirk slid across his face and he made up his mind. He was going to snatch up that dumb tail and see how much Goku liked having his new body part broken! Okay, he wasn't going to break it, but he was definitely going to make Goku regret wishing it back. Letting out a mixture of a growl and a chuckle, Trunks rushed back in with a jab to Goku's stomach. As expected, Goku let the blow connect and the half-Saiyan grinned as he waited in the split second for the tail to appear. As soon as he felt that light brush against his upper arm, Trunks snatched the furry appendage and squeezed it tightly in his fist.

The reaction he received from Goku certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. Anger, surprise, or maybe even fear would have been believable. But instead the pain that flashed in the Saiyan's eyes as Trunks held his tail was completely unexpected. Confused by the sudden change in Goku's demeanor, Trunks squeezed the tail again, to test if the man was really in pain or merely faking. As the strongest man on Earth quickly dropped to the ground, Trunks was sure he wasn't faking it.

"T-trunks…let go!" Goku managed to choke through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Goku!" Trunks quickly apologized, completely unaware of how sensitive a Saiyan's tail could be since he had never had one. He loosened his grip and gently stroked the appendage where he had been holding it to make sure he hadn't actually broken it. With a few massaging passes, he was fairly certain there were no damaged bones. Looking down to assure Goku of this, he was suddenly taken aback by how quickly the older man's mood had changed once again. Now instead of a pained look, Goku was looking at him with a blissful expression in his eyes. The scent was suddenly a lot stronger too after ruffling the fur. Trunks's mind was spinning from their encounter which seemed to get more and more confusing as time went on.

Deciding to drop the tail and back away from the whole situation, Trunks mumbled an apology and started walking towards the ship, intent on putting them on a course for Earth as soon as possible. He only made it a few steps however before something tripped him and sent him face down into the ground. Glancing down, he noticed the tail was wrapped firmly around his left ankle; said tail also seemed insistent on dragging him backwards towards Goku who still had an oddly hazy look on his face. Just as he was about to voice his displeasure with the action, he was completely silenced as Goku slid onto his back and covered the younger male with his body.

Trunks was frozen. Blue eyes stared widely at the dirt, not sure what the hell was going on and why Goku was suddenly acting so strange. The Saiyan in question had him pinned down by wrapping his legs around both of Trunks's and one arm was hooked under Trunks's left arm holding it in place so if the young man decided to struggle it could easily be twisted into a painful position. Goku was partially propping himself up on his right elbow, not putting his full weight on the smaller figure, and his tail was still wrapped around Trunks's ankle.

"I said I was sorry!" Trunks protested the compromising position, wracking his brain to remember any time he had seen his father's rival act his way. Maybe the guy just really hated when you walked away from a fight with him?

"I'm glad Goten didn' come with us." Goku spoke in a low tone. "That could'a made this more complicated." He buried his nose in Trunks's hair and inhaled deeply.

In addition to the smell, there was now a foreign sound coming from the full blood: a low rhythmic rumbling that sounded almost like a cat's purr. Trunks's face turned red as he realized that Goku was pinning him to the ground, sniffing him, and now purring. Just as he thought the situation couldn't become any more surreal, Goku managed to prove him wrong by dragging his tail along the side of Trunks's body to lightly stroke it across Trunks's chin. The spicy aroma hit Trunks full force this time and he had to force himself to breathe. The scent was overpowering now and the half-Saiyan tried to move away the source of it before it made him dizzy.

"You win, Goku, let's head back now, alright?" Trunks managed to suggest weakly. The situation was quickly spiraling out of his control and made the mischievous young man nervous. Truly the only thing he was thankful for at the moment was the fact Goku had pinned him face down. Otherwise his groin would be pressed up against the tall, handsome, powerful, spicy-smelling man on top of him and his body was having enough trouble controlling itself as it was without having to explain that.

"We're just gettin' started, Trunks." Goku murmured against his ear.

The warm breath tickling his sensitive skin and the way his name had rolled off that tongue sent a shiver through Trunks. So far other than his tail tracing wherever it felt like it and the sniffing, the man on top of him hadn't made any further attempts to touch Trunks, but it didn't take him being a genius to see where this was headed if he didn't stop things.

"What the hell are you doing, Goku? Let me go!" Trunks snapped at the man holding him down. Arousal was turning to anger because the only explanations his brain could come up for as to why this was happening: either Goku had heard him in the shower after all and was taking his teasing too far, or the scent from the Saiyan's tail was somehow affecting himself as well and this was some hormonal driven venture the newly restored man might not even be fully aware he was acting on. Neither was an appealing situation, so Trunks wanted it to hurry up and end.

Instead of a proper answer as he wanted, Trunks got laughter. A deep, positively amused, chuckle which really irritated him for some reason.

"Didn' anyone ever tell ya that ya talk in yer sleep? Ya said some interestin' things last night." Goku purred into his ear. "Interestin' enough to know that yer not opposed to this." Goku took this opportunity to make his first move: lapping at the edge of Trunks's ear, licking and nibbling the soft cartilage as he pleased.

Blushing a deep crimson at both the accusation and the assault on his ear, Trunks wondered what he could have possibly said to prompt this reaction in the normally easygoing Saiyan. Did he always say those kinds of things in his sleep? Had Pan heard them too? Goten had never mentioned anything to him before about it and he was pretty sure if his best friend had heard him say something embarrassing then he would have never heard the end of it. But that still didn't exactly answer the 'why' he had inquired about. As nice as the idea of just going along with this was, Trunks had inherited his mother's incessant need for answers and couldn't just blindly let Goku lead him down this strange path.

Marshaling all his strength left, Trunks rolled over to his side, knocking the larger body off him, and then sprang forward to get distance between him and Goku. Legitimately surprised it had been that easy to escape, he looked over at Goku, expecting a follow up attack to put him on the ground again. Instead Goku merely adjusted himself into a sitting position with his legs sprawled in front of him and grinned up at Trunks as if he had already won and didn't need to attack.

"Goku," Trunks took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he spoke, "no matter what I said in my sleep, that doesn't mean we should act on it! You have a family to think about!" He tried to sound harsh in his berating, hoping he would convince himself of it as well.

"Ya mean Chi-Chi?" Goku asked with a short laugh. "We love each other, but it ain' like yer thinkin'. Fer either of us." He grinned up at the shocked expression on Trunks's face. "She ain' the one I've wanted fer a long time now and we've made our peace with it."

He knew he should probably be more focused on what that meant to him, but the half-Saiyan's first thought was of Goten and if he knew about this. Then as he thought more about what the hero of Earth actually said, a light blinked on in his head. He was fairly certain Goku wasn't referring to him when he said 'a long time' and he was fairly certain the golden god could have anyone he wanted among their friends. Anyone, except for one person. He covered his mouth and looked at Goku in shock, his stomach churning from the realization.

Goku stood and brushed the dirt off his blue and yellow gi, then looked at Trunks with an almost shy smile. "Ya look like him, even with yer different hair and eye colors; the same look in yer eyes, yer smirk, yer same aura, too. At first that's why I began to notice ya more and more, but then spendin' all this time together, I started seein' ya for ya." Closing the difference between the two of them, Goku gazed softly into those confused blue eyes and ran his fingers through the loose strands of silky lavender hair that hung in Trunks's face. "And I figured out who I really wanted."

Taking a step back and glaring at the taller man, Trunks's anger snapped. "So you're only interested in me because you couldn't get my father? So sorry that you had to settle for second best!" His lightly tanned skin was flushed with anger over being told anyone had to settle for him. He was a Saiyan Prince and the president of the largest technology company in the world! Nobody settled for Trunks Briefs! Trunks Briefs settled for them!

"I wouldn' be interested in ya if I still thought of Chi-Chi that way either. So don' get hung up on Vegeta. Besides I know ya'd probably rather have Goten than me, so I think that makes us even." Goku put his hands on his hips and leaned down to be eye level with Trunks before giving him the same smirk he had earlier during their fight.

Opening his mouth to retort, Trunks snapped it closed again before saying anything. Had he said something about Goten in his sleep too? Had he said something about Gohan? How much exactly had Goku overheard in their time together? Considering Goku usually slept like a rock, how loud must Trunks's sleep talking have been to wake him up? He thought of Pan overhearing something again, surely she would have said something about it. Probably would have punched him to wake him up while she was at it. But she had never hinted at it at all. Hopefully she was blissfully ignorant of anything he said in his wildest dreams.

Then again, maybe that wasn't it. Maybe Goku had just caught him checking out his son before. He did tend to notice the smallest things other people overlooked. Or maybe because they had such a close relationship, the older man assumed those were Trunks's feelings toward his friend. As much as he hated to admit it though, Goku was right. The love he felt for Goten now was like a brother, but if both men were standing before him now confessing their love for him, he'd pick the younger half-Saiyan in a heartbeat. He couldn't bring himself to meet Goku's inquiring gaze, he knew the man would see through his defenses in a second. Instead he looked at the round ship they had been traveling in and wondered if he could make it there before the smug bastard caught him. Now Goku had his normal body back, he could probably use the Instantaneous Movement again—so it was highly unlikely. Trunks was cornered in a wide, open space.

Seeing Trunks would not meet his gaze, Goku stood and put his hands in the air, as if in defeat. "I guess yer not interested after all. Can' blame me fer tryin'." Goku shrugged and turned away, heading towards the ship Trunks had just been so eager to run to.

"Hey! You don't just say all those things to somebody and then turn your back on them!" Trunks yelled in irritation. When he saw Goku turn around with a victorious grin on his face, he knew he had been played. Of course this was a battle to the Saiyan; practically everything in life was to him. Every bit of it—from the overly aggressive attitude to get him riled up to the now dismissive tone to play on that frustration. Trunks had foolishly thought their battle was over and had let his opponent push all his right buttons.

"Oh, so ya do want me?" Goku was back in front of him immediately, chuckling at how well his plan worked. Seeing the trepidation in Trunks's eye, however, he stopped and leaned his head to the side with a smile. "Ya don' hafta be scared, Trunks." Goku's tone softened and he placed his hands on the slim shoulders of the younger man, "We can go at yer pace, if ya wanna."

Looking up into those round, black eyes, Trunks wasn't sure what to think. First, he felt angry for walking into Goku's trap; he was pretty sure this new approach was a trap too and he wasn't going to fall for it so easily. Anger was what he was sure about; everything else was in a jumble. After all, wasn't this something he wanted? If he was going to fantasize about Goku anyway, why shouldn't he take the man up on his offer of something real? Then there was also the question of 'was this whole thing a trap?' It seemed a bit too much to just be a joke though and the Earth-raised Saiyan wasn't prone to stunts of that caliber. But what would he tell Goten? Would this be _too_ weird? There were not very many boundaries in their friendship, but wouldn't this be one? As a quick test, he tried to imagine his reaction if Goten had slept with his father. Okay, his first reaction would be to laugh at the absurdity of it, but then he would just be more curious about it than mad.

Realizing with a blink that he had just been staring at Goku while lost in thought for the second time in two days, Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. Surely Goten would understand if he took this opportunity; more likely, Goten would yell at him if he passed it up. Honestly, he'd probably yell at himself if he did that, this was Goku for god's sake! He would have to be crazy to turn the man down! Or his father. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

Never breaking eye contact, he slowly leaned forward and placed a soft, questioning kiss on Goku's pink lips. He immediately felt the Saiyan respond—gently though, not like the overly aggressive man from a few moments earlier. A strange thrill passed through his body as if he had been struck by lightning; and maybe, he thought, he had been, as he could feel the aura of Goku's power wash over him. There was a soft purr and fingers in his hair, then his head was being gently pushed back and deep onyx eyes were searching him for some kind of answer.

"Trunks, I heard Goten say yer a playboy. I'm guessin' that means ya like to go out with a lot of people. So before ya agree to this, ya hafta know I won' share ya. If I ever smell someone else on ya, I'll take the necessary steps to protect what's mine." Goku spoke in one of his rare serious tones everyone knew better than to question.

But it was something about that voice and that possessive look in the older man's eyes that made Trunks harden faster than he ever had in his life. Goku wasn't after a quick vacation fuck that would be their little secret—he actually wanted something serious from Trunks. No one had ever spoken to the Capsule Corporation Prince in such a tone—nobody had ever had the power to make Trunks stay or to keep other potential suitors at bay. They had tried in many different ways, but none of them were able to hold onto the President. But Goku could. And Trunks had never before realized how much he had craved for someone to actually do that. He had always dominated and then got bored with his conquest; but to be dominated? Suddenly he liked the idea a lot. And he definitely liked the accompanying images in his mind.

But as nice as the images were, "You don't think it will be weird to date your son's best friend? The son of someone who's always claimed they would kill you?" Trunks asked, making sure Goku had actually considered the situation before diving in—because he knew the Saiyan wouldn't do so on his own. From what he knew of the man, Goku acted on pure instinct and all reasoning came later.

"If ya can look past the fact I was a little kid a few hours ago, then I guess I can look past that." Goku answered with a small grin before quieting any further concerns with another kiss. This one was more anxious than the last; more urgent now the status quo had been established between them. Goku's muscular arms slid around his slim frame and pulled him close as their lips crushed together. Trunks could feel the intoxicating power dripping off the older man like an aphrodisiac in its most raw form. His hands clutched at bare shoulders, sliding under the loose blue fabric blocking access to a toned back, reveling in the way muscles bunched and moved under his fingertips. Certainly none of his past lovers had a body this nice and Trunks would have slapped himself for not paying attention to it earlier if he wasn't so busy trying to keep up with Goku's eager tongue in his mouth. The hands roaming his lower back—no, now they found their way to his squeeze his ass roughly—certainly weren't making matters of concentration any easier.

As the older man pulled their hips together with a sense of urgency, Trunks could feel Goku was in the same state of need he was. He was pretty sure his eyes momentarily rolled back in his head at how it good it felt as they came in contact with each other; even through their clothing, he could tell that Goku had something big in store for him and just imagining it made his mouth water. Though the scent of the full-blooded man and the feel of that perfect body rubbing against him were so overwhelming, Trunks was still taken aback when he was suddenly lifted off his feet and felt his partner lowering them both to the ground. Breaking their needy kiss, he looked up with wide eyes at the predatory look on Goku's face.

"What happened to going at my pace, Goku?" He felt like an idiot for suddenly getting nervous, but considering all of the ramifications of who he was dealing with, he felt like a justified idiot.

The Saiyan leaned back for a moment and scratched the back of his head with a laugh. "I guess I did say that, didn' I?" He leaned down once again and ran his tongue along Trunks's jawline to his ear and whispered. "I guess I just got excited since I've been waitin' a long time fer this."

Trunks swallowed hard, Goku's words sending a small shiver through him as he wondered just how long the older man had waited. But then there was a tongue tracing the swirls in his ear, hands removing the scarf from around his neck, and a thigh pressed firmly against his crotch and all nonessential thoughts were wiped from his mind. Once his scarf was gone, the hands made their way to his waist, pushing his tight black shirt up to expose his abs and chest. His normally pale cheeks bloomed with color as he felt Goku's tongue trace over the contours of his stomach. Even though he knew what was happening, it still felt so unreal that the older man seemed incredibly eager to touch him.

When a deft tongue found its way to his nipple, Trunks dug his heels into the soft ground as he squirmed under the contact. Tracing around the edge and flicking over his soft nub, soon the hungry mouth was sucking the pink bud upwards and Trunks couldn't hold back his moans any longer. It came out in a rush of an exhale and his blush deepened when he heard the chuckle from Goku. His nipple was released with a popping noise and Goku was cupping his face and forcing him to meet dark eyes.

"Last night ya were moanin' my name, I wanna hear that again." There was a wolfish grin on Goku's face that Trunks had never seen on the hero before. It was like a secret just for him and that made him moan again.

Leaning down to whisper in Trunks's ear, Goku encouraged his partner to say the correct answer word. "Goku."

Then the insatiable mouth was on his neck, sucking and surely leaving bruises. His head swam from the attention and Trunks's hands clutched onto the man above him. This was all wrong; he was supposed to be the wolf eating up the prey he had caught—not the other way around. But feeling the sharp teeth scrape and nip at his skin was too intoxicating to fight against. Goku could take whatever he wanted, could do whatever he wanted, as long as he didn't stop. Trunks groaned as the nipping turned into full-out bites and he felt shameless from his reaction to something so simple.

But it was—"Goku!" The word tumbled from his mouth so easily, too naturally to even regret giving in so easily. He could feel the hot breath tickle his neck as Goku purred in victory.

"Sounds even better than last night."

Goku moved to reclaim Trunks's swollen lips and he again struggled to match the fervor of the full-blood. His mind raced, wondering what else he could have possibly said in his sleep, how much he had given away. Was it even the first time? Had he said something before and not remembered it upon waking? It was the first time Goku attempted something, but perhaps it was only because he had still been in a child's body until now. It was happening now and Trunks could only squirm under the way Goku's hands caressed his sides.

Goku sucked on Trunks's bottom lip before breaking away. "How much can I do tonight?"

It took only a second for him to reply. "Anything." The feral look in Goku's eyes only increased. Reaching up with shaking hands, Trunks pulled Goku's gi open. Fingertips trailed over the defined muscles, loving what he saw and leaving him hungry for more.

Apparently Goku was also ready for more as his hands went to the hem of Trunks pants. Purring as he unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, Goku rubbed his palm over the exposed tent. Trunks bucked up into his hand with a hiss—all the sexual inactivity of the past year making him react strongly to something so small. Trunks balled his hands into fists and grit his teeth in effort to control himself.

"Ya don' have to hold back, Trunks. I wanna see ya lose control." He pulled Trunks's boxers and pants down over his hips and eyed his freed prize. "Ya look good enough to eat." And with a waggle of his eyebrows, Goku moved down to engulf Trunks's cock in his hot mouth.

"Goku!" Trunks's back arched as he screamed. It felt incredible even as uncoordinated as it was. The overzealous sucking, the strong hands searching for all his weak spots, and the sinful knowledge this was _Goku_ were all overwhelming him. His brain told him to scream and his lungs told him to breathe, a gasping wail the result. Goku kept experimenting with his mouth, repeating things that made Trunks whimper more—licking while he bobbed his head, brushing the head against the inside of his cheek, or rubbing it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Trunks was garbling nonsense when Goku unexpectantly released him with a loud pop. His head swam as he tried to focus on his elder, but cleared suddenly when he saw the deep frown on Goku's face. He swallowed and wondered if he had been too eager, too easy. Trunks's heart began to race as he thought about losing the promise of having the Saiyan god as a lover.

"Goku?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Sorry, Trunks, looks like we're out of time fer now." His gaze traveled to the ship. "Pan is up and she'll start lookin' for us when she notices we're not onboard." He looked back to Trunks and licked his lips. "Don' worry. I'll make it up to ya when we get back to Earth."

Their lips smashed together, Trunks tasting a hint of his flavor on Goku's tongue, before Goku pulled away again.

"I'll go. Come inside whenever yer ready." Goku winked as he stood and made his way to the ship.

Letting his body go slack against the ground, Trunks groaned at Pan's horrible timing. He'd been close already and even more eager to teach Goku a few tricks by returning the favor. He tucked his flagging dick back into his pants and got up to straighten his clothes. As he made his way back to their makeshift home, a stray thought gave him pause. Had Goku been monitoring her the whole time? Was he really able to concentrate on that many things at once? What was he like when he had no distractions?

A shudder of anticipation ran through him and Trunks was more excited than ever to get back home.


End file.
